


Love is a four letter word

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hope, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Hope is a four letter word, so is love.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Love is a four letter word

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated

Hope is a four letter word

Rebellions are built on hope.  
Cold hope, dark hope  
But you, you are my hope  
You are love, my love.

Ebony skin, dark hair.  
Flashing eyes.  
My trooper, my heart.  
Never let me go 

Hope can be cold  
But never with you.  
With you it is warm  
With you hope is warm!

Almost lost you;  
Lost my heart, my love, my hope.  
No, hope you can never lose.   
Just like Love


End file.
